Facade
by CoeurBrise
Summary: Hermione is not a normal girl, even by wizarding standards. This is the story of one extraordinary girl's struggles and how she can and will overcome it. She will gain powers unimaginable and will change drastically. I'm really bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously am not JKR, I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, settings, or other fictional things. The only thing I own are the plot and the idea of William. Read, Enjoy, and Review please! xD

xX Chapter One Xx

Hermione's father died of a heart attack in her first year. Her mother remarried in the summer after her third year. Her new husband, William, was evil and untrustworthy in Hermione's eyes. But she put on the facade of trusting and liking him for her mother's sake. Soon, Hermione's world begins to spiral out of control. This is her story, starting in July right before her fifth year of Hogwarts.

July 1, 1994 - Before Fifth Year  
My mother had just left for a long business trip and would not return until July 29, and I was trying to sleep in - for once. But of course, why would I ever get to sleep in? Will came pounding up the stairs - _Gods, he sounds like a damned elephant stampede_ - and banged - _more like slammed_ on my door. "Hermione Jane Granger, get up NOW!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes, yawned and stretched, then slowly climbed out of bed. I pulled my robe on and went to the door, wondering what in hell he would want. I opened the door and said groggily, "What, Will? I'm trying to sleep." Rubbed my eyes, trying to ground out the sleepiness.

"Get dressed and get your ass downstairs! NOW!" he yelled when I didn't move. I jumped and growled out, "And why the hell would I do that? What do you want?"

He reached out and grabbed my hair forcefully. He turned my face up towards him. "You will respect me, you filthy little Mudblood whore! Get your ass downstairs NOW!" he yelled, dragging me out of the room and down the stairs.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET GO!" I screamed, hitting him and trying in vain to get out of his clutches. _Wait a minute, did he just say __**Mudblood**__? What the fuck is going on here?!_ He dragged me into his office and slammed the door shut, then threw me onto the floor. I felt the wrist of my wand arm snap and whimpered in pain. He sneered at me. "What the hell, Will? What do you want?!" I yelled at him.

"You will listen to me. It is time you learn your place, little Mudblood whore." He reached in his pocket. "How do you know that word, Will?" I asked quietly. "Oh, little one, I am not what I seem. You shall see," he said, withdrawing his hand from his pocket. In his hand was a wand. I instinctively backed away. "Will, why do you have that? What are you doing?"

"Silly chit, you really think anybody in their right mind would want to marry your mother?" He cackles evilly. "_Stupido puttana!_ Nighty-night, darling! _Stupefy indefinitamente!_" The world around me started to fade into darkness, but not before I heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

Hermione awoke on July 27, when Will finally decided to release her from the indefinite stunning spell (_stupefy indefinitamente_). She was covered in blood and her entire body hurt, especially between her legs. She dragged her body out of bed to the bathroom, drew a warm bath, and soaked in it. She scrubbed herself to the point where her skin was almost raw. She examined the damage he did to her body and choked back a sob.

July 29, 1994  
My mother returned home today. I did my best to hide my pain and markings. _When I get on the Hogwarts Express, I can glamour them_. Mum came in the front door and called out, "I'm home! Will? Hermione?" I ran down the stairs and to my mother. "Mum!" She embraced me - _oh, owwww! That hurts!_ - and turned to her -_spawn of Satan_- husband and embraced him. He looked like a normal, loving husband. I held back a growl.

"Did you two have a good time?" she asked. Will sent me a look - _ew, he was practically undressing me with his eyes_ - as he replied, "Yes, dear, we had a wonderful time. Right, Hermione?" I nodded my head and tried not to glare at him. "Mum, I have to go finish packing for school and recheck my homework. Dinner is already ready for you and Will. I love you!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione stayed in her room under the excuse of, "I have to rewrite my potions essay! I forgot to put something in it! That's 3 feet of parchment to rewrite!" She was actually just pretending though. She really did not want to be near Will.

Hedwig arrived on her window sill with two letters tied to her. Hermione fetched her some owl treats and water, then sat down to read the letters. The first one was her supply list, and the other was a letter from Harry and Ron.

_Hermione,  
We have been writing you all month, but our letters kept coming back unopened! What is going on? Why haven't you been writing to us? If we do not get a reply by 5 tonight, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred & George, Ginny, Percy, Ron, Sirius, and I are going to come get you and raise hell! SO YOU BETTER REPLY!_

_We miss you! Please write back, we are worried!_

_Harry_

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped the parchment over.

_Harry,_

_I am fine! Do not gather up the troops to come fetch me! I never got any letters from you this month, and I was otherwise detained anyway. I will see you tomorrow at Kings Cross. Give everyone my love!_

_Hermione_

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, gave her one more owl treat, and sent her off with a, "better hurry, Hedwig, before they send an army after me." She finished up "redoing her potions essay" and triple-checked her trunk to be sure everything was there for the journey to Hogwarts the next day. She finished at 8:30. Hedwig was back at her window with another letter. She strode over to the owl and took the letter. Hedwig seemed to give her a once-over before nipping affectionately at the hand that was stroking her feathers as she read the letter. "Such a beautiful owl," Hermione muttered, giving her another treat and water. When the owl was finished, she flew off. Hermione closed the window and went downstairs to pack a lunch for the journey.

Hermione awoke at 8:30 the next morning. She got up, got dressed, pocketed her wand, locked her trunk, and dragged it down the stairs. She ate breakfast. She left for Kings Cross with her mother and Will and made it to the station at 10:30. She kissed her mother on the cheek, said goodbye to Will, and entered Platform 9 ¾. As soon as she entered the platform, Harry, Snuffles, and the Weasleys made their way over to her. She was glad she remembered to put on foundation that morning, because they were all crowded around her. She forced a smile and greeted them, allowing them to lead her to a private room for all of them.

Snuffles came over to her and started to sniff suspiciously. She reached down and scratched him behind the ears as she observed everyone else chattering excitedly. Sirius nudged her hand. She looked down at him. "What is it, Sirius?" He nudged her hand and jerked his head over towards an empty hallway. He started to move, and Hermione followed him. He transformed when they were in the hallway.

"Hermione, you are hiding something from us. I smell the bruises - some smell about 3 weeks old, while others smell about two days old. What is it, darling girl? Who hurt you?" he said. Hermione sighed and refused to look him in the eyes. She shook her head. "I really have no clue what you are talking about, Sirius…" she trailed off. He reached towards her and gently lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Hermione, please tell me. I want to help you. What happened?" he said softly. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I- I-" she was cut off by the whistle of the train. She hastily wiped her eyes and said softly, "I have to go, Sirius…" She moved to flee, but he grabbed her wrist. She winced when he hit one of the bruises. He turned her and enveloped her into his warm, loving arms. "You know I am here for you if you ever need me, Hermione. I will talk to you about this soon. Please take care of yourself," he said softly, releasing her from his grip. He transformed back into a dog, nudged her hand, and led her back to the platform. He watched as she went into the train, found Harry and Ron's compartment, and waved out at him as the train left the station.

"I will kill the bastard who hurt her," he thought with a menacing growl. Molly and Arthur came over to him and they left together to return to Grimmauld Place to start to prepare the house for Christmas break. One thing was for certain though, he would not let Hermione return home for Christmas if he could stop it.

Harry and Ron

The second they saw Hermione, they knew something was different. She looked older, like she had the world on her shoulders weighing her down. They exchanged looks before swamping on her.

"Hermione! We were so worried!"

"We missed you!"

Hermione smiled at them, but it didn't reach her eyes. They knew something was wrong. When Sirius led her off to the hallway, they followed under the invisibility cloak. They heard all that was said, and took off at a run to the train when Hermione was held back by Sirius - but not before they saw her wince in pain. They sat in their compartment, exchanged looks that said, "Did you see that?" to each other, nodded in affirmation, and tried their best to look normal when Hermione entered. "Hello boys," she said quietly, sitting down at the window and taking out a book - as per bloody usual. "Hello Hermione" they said in unison.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Ron, the ever-tactful ::cough, cough, NOT:: one, asked. Hermione gave a noncommittal grunt and said, "Fine, Ronald. How about you guys?" They both said fine, and she returned to her reading.

Harry took out a Muggle pen and a piece of parchment paper. _Something is not right._ he scrawled. Ron took the pen and wrote _I_ _know. What the bloody hell do you think is wrong?_ Harry shook his head and replied _I don't know Ron. Although I have my suspicions… Keep a watch on her really quick, I am going to say I am going to the bathroom and leave the compartment. I'll keep the door open, slip under the invisibility cloak, come back in, and cast a spell on her to reveal any bruises she might have. Just act like nothing is different. Take out your __**A Wizard's Chess Strategy Guide**__ and pretend to read it. OK?_

Ron nodded slightly, pulled out his book, and started to "read" it. Harry rose and said, "I'll be right back. I need to use the loo." Hermione nodded slightly and returned to her reading. Harry left the compartment, checked to make sure nobody was looking, slipped on his invisibility cloak, and returned to the compartment quietly. From the door he quietly muttered, "_Revealis_ bruises" as he pointed his wand at her. The spell took a minute to act fully, and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from making noise at the amount of bruises that covered her body. He looked at Ron, who was looking down at his book trying to keep a straight face and an even temper. Harry quickly left the compartment, took off the cloak, and walked back into the compartment casually, taking his seat next to Ron.

He looked over at Hermione and gasped. "Hermione, what the hell happened to you?!" Hermione looked up confused. He gestured to her bruises as he stood. "Hermione, how did you get those?" he asked softly. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. She rose quickly, dropping her book, and quickly darted past him with tears streaking down her face. He reached out to grab her, but she darted past too quickly. He looked at Ron. "I'm going after her. You stay here and keep an eye on everything." He ran out of the compartment to find Hermione to try to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

HJG pov

"Hermione, what the hell happened to you?!"

I looked up, confused. _What is he talking about?_

He gestured to my body. I looked down at myself in shock – my glamour charm had come undone.

I barely heard Harry ask softly, "Hermione, how did you get those" –my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. I quickly rose and darted out of the compartment and towards the loo.

_How the fuck did this happen? How did the glamour come off?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice anything before I ran into something… Wait, scratch that - Someone.

"Watch it, _mudblood_," the obstacle hissed. I snapped out of my trance to see Malfoy. _Ugh! Of all the rotten luck!_

"Sorry, _ferret_," I said and made to move past him. Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

"Merlin, Granger, what the hell happened to you?" he asked softly.

"Never mind Malfoy, just let me go!" I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and darted into the loo just as I heard Harry come around the corner calling my name.

I locked the door.

"She went in there, Potter. What the hell happened to her?" I heard Malfoy say.

"I don't know, ferret. I don't know…"

Silence.

Knock – knock – knock. "Hermione, please come out and talk to me," Harry said softly. I didn't answer.

"Granger, come out of there NOW before I blast this damn door!" I heard Malfoy say. I swallowed hard and looked around for a place to hide. _ Of all the times to leave my wand in my compartment! UGH!_

"Hermione, please! I just want to help you. Please come out of there."

I swallowed hard. "P-please, just go away…" I said quietly.

"Granger, you have until the count of three to open that door.

"1…"

_Shit. He's really going to blast it, isn't he?!_



"2…"

_Fuck. I can either be killed or just suck it up and go out there…_

"3… Here it comes, Granger!"

"OK! I'm COMING!" _Shit fuck damn. Stupid fucking ferret!_

I stepped towards the door. With a trembling hand, I unlocked the door.

"Come on out, 'Mione. We won't hurt you," Harry said softly.

I opened the door a crack.

"Granger, if you don't get out here now, I will hex you into next year."

I finished opening the door. Harry rushed forward and pulled me into his arms. I started shaking uncontrollably and the world started spinning around me. My vision started to flicker, and the world went dark. The last thing I heard was, "Malfoy, help me get her into the compartment, please," before I felt two pairs of strong arms clasp around me.

xXxFxXxAxXxCxXxAxXxDxXxExXx

I awoke to three different voices talking in hushed whispers around me.

"Where was she, Harry?"

"She ran into Malfoy, then went into the loo and locked it."

"I had to threaten to blast the door off the hinges to get her to unlock it and to hex her when she wouldn't come out."

"She finally came out and I pulled her in for a hug and held her. She started shaking so bad, Ron… Then she just passed out. Malfoy helped me get her here…"

Silence. I moaned softly.

Immediately I heard 3 voices again:

"Hermione?" Ron.

"'Mione, it's us. Don't panic." Harry.

"Granger, open your eyes and look at us, please. We're just trying to help you." Malfoy.

I slowly opened my eyes. They were crowded around me. I started to breath faster. _They're too close. I don't like them being so close…_



Malfoy uttered a curse under his breath. "Potter, Weasley, back away from her now! She's getting claustrophobic," he exclaimed as he backed up a few steps. Harry and Ron quickly moved. My breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Thanks Malfoy…" I said quietly. I turned my head towards the back of the seat and refused to look at anyone. _I don't want to see their questioning eyes or sympathy. I just want to be left alone._

Malfoy, again, seemed to notice this. "Potter, Weasley, I think she wants to be left alone. Why don't we give her some privacy and let her eat her lunch. We can give her, say, 30 minutes and go visit the rec compartment."

"OK. 'Mione, we'll be back. If you need us, you know how to reach us. I'll have _it_ with me. OK?" Harry. I nodded slightly, realizing he was talking about the special parchment instant messaging system that we had designed.

They left the compartment. When I heard the door slide closed, I slowly sat up – and quickly closed my eyes. _So dizzy!_ The dizziness passed and I slowly stood and retrieved my bag. I rummaged through it and brought out my lunch bag and put everything else back up. I was just finishing up when I felt something in the bottom of the bag – I pulled a vial with silver liquid in it out of the bag. I swallowed when I read the note on the vial.

_Just thought you might like to see these to remind you._

_-W_

I swallowed hard and felt tears gathering in my eyes when the compartment door slid open. I hastily hid the vial.

xXxFxXxAxXxCxXxAxXxDxXxExXx

AuthorPOV

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy returned to the compartment. Before opening the compartment, they looked in the window and saw Hermione staring in shock at a vial of silver liquid. Harry gasped. "That's someone's memories! I wonder who gave them to her?"

"Let's find out," Malfoy said, and turned to open the door. When they entered the compartment, Hermione hastily put the vial in her pocket.

"Follow my lead," he muttered under his breath.

"Granger, can we see your Transfiguration book?" he asked.

"S-sure Malfoy." She stood up and, as she reached for her bag. Malfoy quietly stepped forward, grabbed the vial out of her pocket, and hid it in his pocket. "Here, let me help you, Granger," he said nicely. He reached up and grabbed the bag. Hermione muttered, "thanks," and pulled the book out for him.



"Thanks Granger. We'll bring it back. Some of the first years are trying to say that it's not possible to turn a teacup into a comfy chair, so we are going to go do a little demonstration for them. We'll be right back."

They walked out of the compartment and into a deserted compartment. They cast a silencing spell, a discover-me-not spell, and a spell to make the windows into one-way windows that only they could see through. Malfoy brought the vial out, read it, then passed it to the others to read.

"I wonder…" he muttered. He took out the transfiguration book and flipped through it until – "Aha! I found it! We can turn something like a book or a shoe into a pensieve." He waved his wand and muttered the spell. The book turned into a pensieve.

Harry stepped forward with the vial. He tipped it's contents into the pensieve. They all put a finger into the silver liquid and were pulled into the memory. Across the train, Hermione was searching for the vial when a black owl tapped on her compartment window – it had a letter on black parchment tied to its leg.

xXxFxXxAxXxCxXxAxXxDxXxExXx

ooh, cliffy… I wonder what the boys will see? And just who is that letter from? :cackles evilly: you know you love me. Read and review, please.

AN: Yes, I know we are seeing a different side of Malfoy here. Maybe he's changed. Maybe he's seen something of himself in Hermione Jane Granger. Or maybe he's got an ulterior motive – like orders from the Dark Lord or his father… In time, all will be revealed. xD


End file.
